Wrapped In a Red Bow
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Bonded AU. Bill is unsure what to get Ford for Christmas when Soos gives him the brilliant idea of giving memories instead of gifts. Bill comes up with a perfect idea for how he and Ford can spend the winter holiday. A request from Teresa, Mistress of Dreams on Gravity Falls Amino. BillFord.


**Hello, everybody, Christmas is soon approaching. I know Bonded: Year Two has not been updated in so long, I'm currently working on that. In the meantime, I have this cute holiday BillFord one-shot that takes place in the Bonded timeline.**

 **This story was requested by Teresa, Mistress of Dreams on Gravity Falls Amino as a treat for my two year anniversary on the Gravity Falls Amino app. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

As soon as dusk approached Soos switched the lights on the Christmas tree, illuminating the Mystery Shack gift shop in an array of green, red, and blue lights. Ornaments of all kinds, shapes, and sizes cluttered the branches. The guests smiled at the nice holiday touch, even if it was a little out of place in a building devoted to weirdness.

Some thought it sour tastes that Stan owned the only fake tree in the lumber town, but after the amount of mess a real tree caused years ago, the old man preferred having to concern himself laboring over the tree only during set up and take down. Of course Soos wouldn't mind having to clean up pine needles on the daily, but Stan wasn't in the mood to hear Wendy and Bill's complaints. Besides, old man Pines didn't care what the people of Gravity Falls thought of him anyway.

The tree had been set up Thanksgiving night with the aid of Dipper and Mabel before they had to return to their hometown of Piedmont as fall break ended. The female twin watched in adoration as Bill gleefully hung decorations, glad to see her friend in a cheery mood. For the meantime it reminded the employees of the Mystery Shack of the members of their family who couldn't be present during the holiday.

Now with the twins back in California, the place felt empty when the Mystery Shack closed up at eight. Against Wendy and Bill's protests Stan kept the place open an extra three hours during the holiday season, the increased traffic to the gift shop eventually silenced the employee's arguments.

Wendy rung up a few "discounted" items while Bill stood at the cider station. A mother and her three children each paid two dollars for a hot cup of spiced apple cider. Bill added whipped cream and a spoonful of cinnamon on top of the kids' cups. The woman chuckled then inserted a dollar into Bill's apron pocket.

"Come again," Bill sang cheerfully as the family made their way to the door, passing the taxidermy exhibits that Stan had dressed in Santa hats.

The blond inserted his hand into his apron pocket to feel the numerous amounts of tips customers have given him throughout the day. A gold eye glanced in the direction of the Mystery Shack's owner to see him in conversation with a tour group. Stan recited how he with the aid of his brother and Bill-Stan motioned over to said demon at the mention of his name-took down the Krampus the previous Christmas. Bill quickly removed his hand from his pocket and busied himself with cleaning up the few droplets of cider on the table.

Bill shook his head at Stan's exaggeration of the tale, although he had to admit that moment gave him a newfound respect for Stanford's brother. As Stan moved the group onto the final specimen of the tour, Bill thought about Ford. With one hand against his cheek he pondered what to get his boyfriend for Christmas. He outdid himself with the memory journal the previous year, and without access to his magic he found himself lost for ideas.

A few presents rested under the Christmas tree, most of them from Soos; Bill made a mental note to add the handyman to his list of people to buy for.

"Hey, dawg, mind if I get a cup?" Soos asked pulling Bill out of his thoughts.

After the initial startle wore off Bill grinned at his friend and picked up a styrofoam cup.

"I suppose you earned it," Bill teased and ladeled the orange-brown liquid into the cup. He handed the smoking beverage to the larger man.

"You thinkin' about what to get Mr. Ford?" Soos asked then blew into the steaming cup.

Bill nodded. "The man's so hard to buy for. There's nothin' he really needs. Or even wants." Bill crossed his arms with a pout. "You know it really sucks bein' stuck with someone who's so content."

Soos laughed. "Melody's kind of the same. She's so happy with the littlest things. She doesn't really want things, she just wants to do stuff, you know, make memories."

Bill's eyes lit up.

"By the way, Melody baked a whole bunch of cookies, I brought you a box, it's in the kitchen," Soos said then pointed with his thumb in the direction of where the cookies waited.

"Take over," Bill said and ripped the three foot red ribbon from the table, causing the green cloth to flare and a stack of styrofoam cups toppled over. He hurried in the direction of the kitchen. Stan turned with hands on his hips as his employee pushed through the employee's only door.

"He must really want those cookies," Soos chuckled then sipped the cider.

Bill rushed into the kitchen where he knew he'd find Ford sipping orange juice and reading over his latest findings. Ford looked up just as Bill grabbed his hand and with a surprising amount of strength pulled the older man to his feet.

"Bill, what's gotten into-"

"Get your coat, Sixer, we're going ice skating!" Bill shouted.

Ford glanced over at the clock then back into the smiling face of his lover. "It's only six thirty, Stanley's not going to let you leave yet." He freed his arm from Bill's grasp then adjusted his glasses. "Besides, you hate ice skating."

"Don't matter," Bill retorted. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Every night 'til Christmas we're gonna do something fun." He pecked Ford on the jawline. "It's my gift to you."

Bill tossed the red ribbon around Ford and himself. He tied the remainder of the stiff ribbon into a sloppy bow. He put his arms around Ford's neck.

"You know what, why not?" Ford said. He encircled his arms around Bill's torso. "I'm looking forward to this Christmas."

Bill elevated onto his tip toes and planted a kiss on Ford's lips.

* * *

An hour later the couple arrived in the parking lot of the local outdoor skating rink. Stan had agreed once Bill explained the situation. After all he planned to take Lazy Susan to Los Angeles for Christmas. Although before the two left the shack Stan stood with crossed arms and wore a smirk. He reminded Bill that a third of his tips needed to make its way into Stan's pocket by the following morning.

A recent snowstorm left the town covered in a generous blanket of white. The temperature below freezing combined with a light breeze caused the two to move in a faster pace than normal.

As they reached the rink both were hit with unpleasant memories from the previous year. Hopefully this time they wouldn't result in any ice spirits or unfortunate casualties. However, the rink being open didn't surprise either one, as the company wouldn't lose loads of winter money because of one death the previous year. They saw a fair amount of people already on the ice, laughing and partaking in a favorite winter pastime.

Bill sported a Christmas sweater and scarf made by Mabel, he ran up to the skate rental booth with Ford following in tow. They both ordered their sizes from the clerk then sat down on a nearby bench to put them on. Ford laced Bill's skates for him. Ford stood up and turned in the direction of the rink.

A tap on his shoulder averted his attention back to Bill who held out his hand. Ford's gloved hand clamped around Bill's yellow mitten. The two walked over to the ice. Ford stepped on first then helped Bill onto the rink. The blond faltered for a moment, but a gentle squeeze from Ford's hands helped him catch his bearings.

Ford skated backwards while Bill tried to remember how to move his legs.

"Glide," Ford instructed.

Bill's movements were sloppy. He slipped twice, but Ford never let go.

"Don't be so tense," said Ford.

Bill tried to loosen up, but his foot slipped and he grabbed onto Ford. The gray-haired man pulled Bill into a close embrace. Bill's cheeks, ears, and the tip of his nose turned pink from the crisp air.

He whispered into Bill's ear, "Hang on."

Bill looked up into his boyfriend's eyes just as Ford spun around the curve. Bill shut his eyes and tightened his hold on his boyfriend, inhaling Ford's scent of oranges. Ford spun them into two circles. Bill opened his eye to see the whites and blues of the land blur as they twirled.

Ford came to a stop. Bill's smile faded when Ford pulled himself away so that only their hands were touching at an arms-length apart. The previous chill filled him once again.

"Don't be so tense. I won't let you fall," said Ford.

"I like hugging you better," Bill replied. Nonetheless he followed Ford's directions. Bill moved his legs in coordination with Ford's, albeit nowhere as smooth.

After a while Bill felt more confident with the skating motion, although he was not ready for Ford to let go.

"If you don't like ice skating, why'd you suggest it?" Ford asked.

"You do, and it's a present for you," Bill answered.

Ford smiled.

"Alright, I think you can try it yourself," Ford said and gently pulled away.

"Sixer, no!" Bill cried.

In a panic he lost his balance and tripped. Ford caught him halfway into his fall.

"Calm down," Ford whispered. "I'm right here. I won't let you fall." Ford's warm breath tickled Bill's tingling ear.

Ford helped Bill back upright. He let go of Bill's arms and slowly backed away. Bill took a deep breath and imitated what Ford showed him. One leg then the next, the movements still stiff, and with a few stumbles, but he caught his balance and continued straight ahead. Bill smiled up at Ford who beamed with pride.

"Look, Sixer, I'm doing it!" Bill yelled.

"I knew you could," Ford said then spun in four circles with his hands clasped above his head.

"Wow, you're amazing," Bill said as he glided up to Ford. The author halted in time and helped Bill come to a stop.

"I should be after practicing for fifty years," Ford said. "How about we take a break and get some hot chocolate?"

Bill nodded with a large grin.

"Think you can make it there on your own?" Ford asked and pointed to the exit.

Bill felt a bit of doubt for a moment. He took a glimpse at Ford who firmly nodded. Bill inhaled the frosty wind then kicked off and shakily skated to the edge of the rink on his own. Bill shouted in glee and turned to see Ford smiling.

The author jumped into a double salchow earning a few claps from those nearby. With a slight blush he darted over to where his boyfriend waited.

The two ordered their hot beverages and sat down on the bench closest to the rink. While slowly sipping the drink they watched the other skaters. Out of the corner of his eye Bill saw Ford itched to be back on the ice.

"You can skate all you want, we paid for the whole night. I don't mind watching," Bill said.

"It's not as fun solo," Ford replied. "Besides, I think you're finally catching on."

"I'm going to need a lot more practice," Bill retorted.

"Like you said, we have all night," Ford replied and put an arm around Bill. Bill snuggled up against Ford's chest, careful not to spill his hot chocolate.

Ford's fingers played with Bill's curls causing the smaller man to purr.

"Maybe tomorrow night we can watch a Christmas movie," Ford suggested.

"Can I lay on you?" Bill asked.

"I suppose," Ford said.

"With a fuzzy blanket," Bill added.

Ford laughed, but agreed.

As the two enjoyed their hot chocolate, and anticipated a night full of skating, they both silently agreed this was way better than any tangible present.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everybody. I hope you enjoyed this fluffy story.**

 **PS: I have a headcanon that Ford and Stan used to go ice skating all the time every winter when they were kids, which is why Ford is such a good skater.**


End file.
